Kristoff Pan 4: A Sick Day
Plot: Kristoff, Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Dash, Haley, Chowder, Bambi, Faline, Thumper, Tagalong, Flower, Michelle, and Fievel were in the Mott Street Maulers' pirate ship to find a beautifully and magically enchanted rose. But they were caught and get sick-orated by Warren T. Rat's Sick-Ray Gun. Except Tony, Gadget, Apple Bloom, Panini, Olivia, Spike, Fifi, Brick, and Blossom. They're not sick, the sick germs had jumps right off of them. It's up to Tony and his trusty friends to save Neverland, and their friends from danger. But they run and bumped into James, Butch, Jessie, Meowth, and Cassidy also known as Team Rocket!! Cassidy started hypnotize Gadget, Panini, and Olivia to make them their victims! Will our heroes should stop those villainy animals of evil? cast *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Princess Sofia - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Tinker Bell - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Zak Young - Brick (The PowerPuff Girls) *Crysta - Blossom (The PowerPuff Girls) *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Princess Camille - Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Chowder (Same as the show) *Riley Anderson - Panini (Chowder) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Ponyo - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Twins Lostboys - Bambi, Thumper, and Flower (all three from Bambi) *Scarlet Starling - Faline (Bambi) *Cholena - Tagalong Rabbit (Robin Hood) and Michelle (Once Upon a Forest) *Peter Pan - Kristoff (Frozen) *Wendy Darling - Anna (Frozen) **Extra with Anna: Hans (Frozen) (as a good guy and as Anna's big brother) *John Darling - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) (as Anna's little brother) *Michael Darling - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) (as Anna's other little brother) *Lady the Magical Engine - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) *The Pirates - Mott Street Maulers (An American Tail) *Nana - Spike (Rugrats) **Extra with Spike: Fifi (Rugrats) *Captain Hook - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *The Old Hag - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Mr. Smee - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) (as Warren's assistant; reformed in the end) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Roscoe and DeSoto (both from Oliver and Company) (as Warren's enemies) *The Gangreen Gang Played by: **Ace - James (Pokémon) **Big Billy - Butch (Pokémon) **Little Arturo - Jessie (Pokémon) **Grubber - Meowth (Pokémon) **Snake - Cassidy (Pokémon) *Princess Tiger Lily - Princess Fiona (Shrek) (as a human) *The Indian Chief - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) (as a good guy and as Fiona's guardian) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Rosetta (Disney Fairies) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Vidia (Disney Fairies) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Zarina and Fawn (Disney Fairies) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Iridessa (Disney Fairies) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Silvermist (Disney Fairies) *The Indians - Fairy Tale Creatures (Shrek) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Sick Day & Night To Remember spoofs Category:Sick episodes